La danse de l'Ange
by Tweedle Boobs Rainbow
Summary: Après de graves problèmes d'argent, Susan Pierce décide de partir et de laisser l'opportunitée à sa fille, Brittany, de vivre ses rêves.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici ma toute première Fanfic, qui, à la base ne devait être qu'un O.S, mais qui m'a donner beaucoup d'idée, donc j'en fait une petite fic._

_Le couple principal sera du Brittana (qui est mon couple favoris), et j'intégrerais peut-être d'autres couples que j'aime bien, je verrais juste comme l'histoire avance._

**Je préviens de suite : je ne sais pas quand je publierais les autres chapitres, car j'ai un travail qui me prend assez de temps dans la journée, et que j'ai aussi une vie sociale, donc les publications ne seront pas régulières, mais ne dépasseront pas les un mois sans UpDate.**

_Voilà, j'espère que vous lirez et reviewerez quand même :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment._

_J'ai appris récemment que maman avait perdu son boulot à cause d'un changement de direction. J'ai tout de suite compris que je devrais quitter l'école de danse parce qu'elle n'allait pas avoir suffisamment de revenus pour pouvoir m'y laisser. Bien que la danse soit tout pour moi, je sais que je vais devoir oublier mon rêve de devenir la plus grande danseuse du monde. Je sais que je vais devoir laisser ma place à une autre._

_Et ça me fais mal de savoir que mon seul et unique rêve, qui semblait sur le point de se réaliser, viens de tomber en poussière à cause d'un stupide homme même pas foutus de se rendre compte que ma mère était l'une des seules employées à prendre autant son boulot à cœur..._

La blonde marquée par les années, ne retint pas les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux pour couler le long de son visage, ne souhaitant même pas continuer sa lecture. Elle avait compris que sa fille n'allait pas bien depuis un petit moment, mais elle n'avait jamais réussis à lui faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de la bouche, qui prétextait la fatigue et le stress à l'approche des examens de fin d'années. Mais désormais, elle connaissait la vérité et se sentait plus coupable que jamais d'avoir briser le rêve magnifique de sa magnifique fille.

D'un geste déterminé, elle reposa le journal sur le bureau, essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante et sortit de son appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

xXxXx

Brittany Pierce était une jeune fille que tout le monde qualifiait de magnifique. Autant intérieurement, qu'extérieurement.

Grande, blonde, mince, et des yeux d'un bleu plus pâle que l'azur. Mais ce qui interpellait le plus au premier abord, était son sourire. Étincelant, rayonnant et remplis d'une joie non contenue.

Mais si un observateur avisé aurait prit le temps de bien tout lire au plus profond de son âme, il aurait remarqué la lumière de douleur dissimuler par une fausse joie, très bien simuler.

Malheureusement, personne ne s'en préoccupait, puisqu'ils voyaient en elle celle qu'ils avaient toujours vu. Une danseuse magnifique et performante, rien de plus.

Ce matin-là, en sortant de la douche, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le bruit de l'aspirateur toujours sortis à son réveil, ne résonnait pas dans le silence pesant de l'appartement. En fronçant les sourcils, elle alla rapidement enfiler des vêtements, puis, en sortant de sa chambre, elle appela sa mère.

Pas de réponse.

Un étrange sentiment lui noua la gorge. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. Elle renifla légèrement et fit le tour de l'appartement. Vide. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes accrochés à ses cils, qui allèrent rouler sur ses joues rougies.

Elle se dirigea à la cuisine, ne sachant quoi chercher, et trouva une enveloppe sur la table. Elle s'approcha et y vit écrit son prénom. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva une liasse de billet. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant qu'il y avait plusieurs milliers de dollars. Une lettre poser sous l'enveloppe blanche attira son attention. Elle s'en empara d'une main tremblante et la déplia.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ne pleure pas je t'en supplie._

_Je suis désolée d' être partie sans rien dire, comme une voleuse. Je ne te dirais pas où je vais, car je sais que tu viendrais me retrouver et je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu vive ta vie, que tu réalise ton rêve le plus cher et que tu devienne célèbre partout dans le monde. Je veux entendre ton ascension à la télé, ou à la radio ou la voir sur internet. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, car tu es plus belle quand tu sourie et que tu respire la joie de vivre._

_J'ai retirer tout l'argent que j'avais économiser depuis des années pour que tu t'inscrive à Julliard le plus tôt possible. Tu m'en parlais tout le temps quand tu étais petite, et les étoiles que je voyais dans tes yeux suffisent à me consoler quant à ma décision._

_Tu as un peu plus de 50.000 dollars, ce qui sera largement suffisant pour suivre les cours et te prendre une chambre en collocation ou un studio._

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime, ma fille et que je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur à attendre dans l'ombre de voir la merveilleuse danseuse que tu deviendras._

Tout au long de sa lecture, la grande blonde retint ses larmes, mais en voyant le sacrifice que sa mère avait fait pour elle, elle ne pu les retenir. Elles coulèrent à flot sur son visage, librement.

Quand elle eut finis de lire, elle essuya ses larmes et se promit deux choses. De ne jamais décevoir sa mère et de devenir la meilleure pour la retrouver. C'est avec le cœur lourd mais l'esprit apaisé qu'elle monta dans sa chambre faire ses valises.

xXxXx

- Candidat suivant, tonna une voix d'homme.

Brittany inspira fortement par le nez et émergea sur la scène. Elle avait peur d'être recalée et peur que sa mère n'ait fait tout cela pour rien. Les auditions avaient eut lieu la semaine précédent son arrivée, et, trois jours après, la _Julliard School Academy _la rappelait pour les résultats.

Et la voilà, devant les trois profs présent des jours précédents, le cœur battant furieusement, les jambes tremblantes et les mains moite.

- Mademoiselle Pierce, c'est ça ? l'interrogea la seule femme du jury.

La blonde hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Nous n'avons le temps de nous étendre sur les détails, intervint l'homme à sa droite. Vous avez été incroyable lors de votre audition. Vous êtes acceptée au sein de notre école. Soyez-là la semaine prochaine à 8 heures pétantes. Nous ne tolérerons aucuns retard. Vous serais en chambre double avec une de nos résidente permanente. Vous pouvez vous installez quand il vous plaira. Vous pouvez disposer.

xXxXx

Le soleil sortis timidement de derrière les nuages, rentra dans une chambre encore sombre, éclairant les murs avec douceur. Des posters y étaient accrochés, représentant tous des danseuses dans diverses position. Un bureau vide se trouvait en face du lit, où une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dormait encore, en travers du lit. Sa respiration était paisible et un léger sourire ornait son visage.

Même quand elle dormait, Brittany souriait. Même quand elle dormait, Brittany respirait la joie de vivre. Même comme cela, personne n'aurait été en mesure de déceler la part de tristesse qui l'habitait. Et pourtant elle était bien présente.

C'est ce moment que choisit son réveil pour se manifester. Elle fronça les sourcils, grogna légèrement en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête et en se tortillant comme une chenille sous ses draps. Mais la sonnerie stridente continuait de lui vriller le cerveau, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de sortir de son état à moitié léthargique. Elle repoussa son coussin à contre-cœur et émergea de sous la couette. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en batailles et son visage encore emplit de sommeil. Elle leva une main lente et atteignit enfin son réveil qu'elle arrêta avec un regard noir dans sa direction.

_C'est ridicule, _se dit-elle,_ il ne peux pas me voir, mais il faut toujours que je l'agresse du regard... J'aimerais pas être à sa place, moi !_

Son esprit était très... limité le matin, au réveil.

Après cette conversation avec elle-même, elle se leva, le corps encore endormis et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Pour bien se réveiller, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche tiède aux huiles essentielles. C'était une routine que sa mère lui avait léguer depuis qu'elle était en âge de se laver toute seule. Et même depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas déroger à cette petite séance de relaxation.

Elle sortit de la douche après une bonne heure sous le jet d'eau, s'essuya et alla s'habiller. Elle enfila un sarouel noir avec un top noir et alla enfiler ses chaussures noir, puis alla à la cuisine se boire un café, qui acheva de bien la réveiller.

C'est en forme et en souriant qu'elle arriva à l'Académie. Les quelques élèves qu'elle croisa, furent surpris de voir son immense sourire, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça.

La blonde s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un papier avec le numéro de la chambre que les jury lui avaient attribuer. Car à Julliard, ce n'était pas un directeur à proprement parler qui dirigeait le campus, mais des un jury, spécialisés dans le monde du chant, du spectacle et de la danse.

Elle rangea le papier dans son sac et se dirigea vers l'aile Sud, au troisième étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre, traînant sa valise aux couleurs de la Jamaïque derrière elle.

Elle trouva rapidement la chambre 95, et, pour éviter de déranger les occupants déjà installés, tapa deux petits coups timides contre le bois brillant de la porte. Un "Entré" endormis retentit et elle ouvrit la porte, sur une pièce sombre.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement, sentant ses joues se réchauffer, je suis la nouvelle, on m'a attribuer cette chambre la semaine dernière, après mon audition... crut-elle bon de se justifier.

Un léger rire chaleureux retentit.

- Rentre, je vais pas te manger.

Brittany esquissa un petit sourire nerveux et passa le pas de la porte, tirant sa valise en même temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se passer les mains dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité extrême. Elle respira doucement pour essayer de faire passer son stress et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle remarqua enfin qu'un léger rayon de soleil passait entre les stores complètement fermés de la chambre, éclairant faiblement le parquet.

- Attend, je vais allumer la lumière pour que tu te repère, dit la voix féminine.

Brittany acquiesça, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dans le noir et que l'autre fille ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Euh... O.K, merci, dit-elle.

Après s'être habituée à l'obscurité, la lumière crue du plafonnier lui agressa les yeux et elle plissa les paupières en lançant un petit grognement mécontent. La fille rigola une nouvelle fois.

- Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je suis dans le noir, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Sans répondre, Brittany se frotta les yeux et les entrouvrit pour se réhabituer à la lumière.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, son regard tomba sur une jeune femme _absolument magnifique _- dixit elle-même. De taille moyenne - au moins une tête de moins que la blonde - brune, des yeux marrons, une peau hâlée, des formes généreuse et une bouche pulpeuse qui appelait au vice. Elle était tenter de la mater toute la journée - ce n'était pas un secret que Brittany avait un penchant pour les filles - mais la brune aller sûrement trouver cela déplacer. Donc elle détourna le regard, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la décoration simple de la pièce.

- Au fait, je m'appel Brittany, dit-elle, semblant se rappeler que des présentations étaient mieux pour commencer une colocation.

- Santana, enchantée, dit la brune avec un sourire, que la blonde trouva irrésistible. Donc tu as été accepter la semaine dernière ?

- Ouaip, dit la blonde en souriant sincèrement.

- Tu dois être super douée pour te retrouver au troisième étage simplement après ton audition, dit Santana en s'installant sur son lit.

Brittany, qui avait posée sa valise sur le sien, stoppa tout mouvements et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant face à Santana.

Cette dernière rigola et plissa les yeux malicieusement.

- Chaque étage à son niveaux, expliqua la brune. Le premier étage est réserver pour les débutants, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de danse, de chant ou de théâtre en école, pour problèmes financier ou problèmes dans ses eaux là, mais qui ont vraiment l'envie et la niaque d'y arriver. Le deuxième étage est réserver au plus performant, ceux qui s'en sortent, mais qui ne sont pas encore assez fort pour être aux niveaux trois. Et le dernier, celui où nous nous trouvons actuellement, est pour ceux qui on une maîtrise parfaite en danse, en chant ou en art dramatique, qui on le potentielle de devenir prof ou acteur-actrice, ou danseur professionnel, ou encore chanteur. Normalement nous n'arrivons au troisième étage qu'après trois ou quatre ans d'intense effort au sein de cette école. Mais toi... en une seule audition en plus !

La fin de sa phrase était surprise et aussi admirative, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la blonde.

- Comment t'as fait ? Tu connaît quelqu'un dans le milieu qui t'as pistonner ?

La voix de la brune était simplement curieuse, pas haineuse pour un sous ou hautaine.

- Non, j'ai simplement danser, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que personne ne pourrait réussir à quelque chose sans aide.

- Faudra que tu me montre ça, alors, dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Brittany avec un sourire, les joues écarlates.

_C'est à ce moment que les deux jeunes filles ressentirent quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressentis. Quelque chose de fort, qui parcourait leur corps entièrement, faisant exploser des sentiments encore jamais éprouver auparavant, les rendant déjà indépendantes l'une de l'autre._

* * *

_Premier chapitre, clos !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimer et qu'il méritera une petite review :)_

_Je sais, le moment "je tombe amoureuse" arrive rapidement, mais ce ne sera pas une fic hyper longue, et, comme je vous l'ai dit au début, ce devait être un O.S, et je suis trop flemmarde pour changer._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et à la prochaine !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut vous tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'il fait aussi beau chez vous que chez moi !_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma Alicounette qui voulait voir Santana en mode Lima Height, et sache que c'est que le début ! ;)_

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre fort en émotions et j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont motiver à écrire ce chapitre :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. La lettre encore dans la main, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, librement, sans cesser. Le désespoir qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là était tout aussi fort que le jour où elle avait apprit le décès de son père._

_Voilà que sa mère maintenant était partit. _

_A son tour, elle l'avait laisser. Elle se trouvait seule, face à elle-même, sans personne pour la guider. Elle se sentait triste, désespérer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, maintenant. S'inscrire à la Julliard Academy, c'était sûr, mais elle n'aurait pas de soutient parental quand elle serait en doute._

_Comment allait-elle faire désormais ?_

_Les larmes redoublèrent. Son cœur semblait se déchirer. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba à terre, en sanglotant fortement. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, la lettre serrer contre son cœur meurtri, n'arrivant plus à retenir toute sa tristesse._  
_Depuis la mort de son père, elle s'était interdit de pleurer. Mais là que sa mère était partit, et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en sentant une pression sur son bras droit, et la lumière du plafonnier lui fit refermer les yeux rapidement, avec un couinement de douleur.

- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda une voix douce.

Elle ouvrit les yeux plus doucement, s'habituant à la luminosité, et remarqua un visage marquer par l'inquiétude pencher sur elle.

Santana.

- Je t'ai entendu pleurer durant ton sommeil, et je suis venue voir ce que tu avais, continua la brune.

A la mention de son rêve, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, et, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Bientôt, son corps fut secouer par des sanglots plus violent, montrant la détresse de la jeune blonde.

Sans poser aucunes questions, Santana passa ses bras autour de Brittany et la serra fortement. La blonde s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, plaçant son visage sur l'épaule de la brune, entourant son cou avec ses bras.  
L'hispanique la serra longuement dans ses bras, passant une de ses mains le long de son dos dans un geste de réconfort, ne se lassant pas d'avoir cette magnifique jeune femme dans les bras, appréciant la sensation que leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, lui procurait.

- Mon père est mort quand j'avais sept ans, dit Brittany, la voix tremblante, au bout d'un moment, toujours dans les bras de Santana. Il était avocat. Un coupable qu'il avait envoyer en prison était venu se venger de son accusation à tort, selon lui.

- Mais il s'est rendus coupable d'un meurtre, le con, ne put s'empêcher de dire Santana.

Elle sentit Brittany rire légèrement contre elle.

Aucune des deux n'avait envie de bouger des bras de l'autre. Alors aucune ne bougea quand la blonde continua :

- Ma mère a perdus son boulot y a quatre mois. Le directeur de sa boîte à changer et le nouveau l'a foutue à la porte. Du jour au lendemain elle est partie de la maison, ne me laissant rien d'autre qu'une lettre, beaucoup d'argent et la demande de me voir réaliser mon rêve.

Santana avait sentit que l'humeur de la grande blonde avait encore changer, alors elle la serra encore dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, alors elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes les deux.

xXxXx

- Bonjour à tous et toutes, dis une femme aux cheveux rouges en entrant dans la salle de danse. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, qui nous viens tout droit de Seattle. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil qui soit. Bienvenue parmi nous, mademoiselle Pierce.

La blonde rougit violemment sous les applaudissements des élèves.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par vous évaluer, mademoiselle Pierce, pour savoir qu'elle équipe de travail vous intégrerez, continua la prof. Venez vous placer au milieu et vous me direz quand vous serez prête.

Tout sérieux retrouver, Brittany s'avança au milieu de la salle, suivis des regard des autres élèves. Mais elle avait l'habitude du regard des gens, ayant participer - et gagner - à plus d'une centaines de galas.

Elle vit Santana lui faire un clin d'œil et son assurance remonta totalement en flèche. Elle allait enfin montrer à tout le monde qu'elle méritait sa place au milieu des autres, et que les jurys n'avaient pas eut tort de la faire monter directement au troisième étage.

La musique commença quand elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. La musique emplit totalement son corps et elle commença à bouger.

Dès les premiers gestes qu'elle exécuta, toute la salle furent captivé par ses gestes précis, fluide et rapide. Aucun mot ne fusa, aucune moqueries ne retentit, seule la musique en fond sonore se faisait entendre.

Brittany dansait, comme elle respirait. Elle dansait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, avec passion, envie et précision.

A ce moment, elle eut une petite pensée pour sa mère, sans qui elle n'aurait jamais put être ici.

La danse se fit plus sauvage, plus brute, mais toujours aussi précise, belle et gracieuse.

La musique se coupa, et aucun bruit n'était audible. Un grand silence planait, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration haletante de Brittany.

Cette dernière se releva, transpirante, et alla chercher sa bouteille d'eau, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du silence qu'elle avait causer. Elle attrapa sa bouteille et se mise à boire.

Tous semblèrent se réveiller car un brouhaha d'applaudissement retentit, avec des sifflements et des cris presque hystérique.

Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues et elle se réfugia sous sa serviette, prétextant s'essuyer le front. Elle se tourna dos aux autres, et permis à une larme de couler sur sa joue, en pensant à sa mère qui aurait été fière d'elle.  
Sa mère lui manquait et ne pas pouvoir lui parler lui faisait mal.

Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées.

- Brittany Pierce ? lui demanda une petite blonde aux yeux verts. Je suis Quinn Fabray, la capitaine de la meilleure équipe de cette école.

- Enchantée, dit la plus grande avec un petit sourire.

L'autre blonde lui rendit un sourire un peu tordus.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, mais là je dois dire que tu m'as envoûter pendant ta danse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ressortir autant d'émotions pendant une prestation, et encore moins d'y mettre autant de passion, lui dit-elle.

Brittany rougis de plus belle et bredouilla un remerciement du bout des lèvres.

- Cela te dirais de rejoindre mon équipe ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

- Euh... je... c'est... bredouilla Brittany, plus rouge que jamais.

- Laisse tomber, Fabgay, Britt' est déjà avec moi, intervint une brune en se plaçant aux côtés de la grande blonde.

- Tiens, tiens, qui vois-je ? Lespez ose enfin nous honorer de sa présence, ricana la blonde.

Mais la brune ne lui prêta aucune attention et se tourna vers Brittany, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- C'était magnifique, Britt', dit-elle. Tu n'as pas voler ta place au troisième étage.

La grande blonde se sentit tout de suite plus en confiance et lui retourna un sourire étincelant.

- Merci, San', dit-elle.

De son côté, Quinn fulminait. Cette fille, Brittany lui volait sa place de leader, et en plus, Lopez était avec elle, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver. Elle se promit de trouver quelque chose pour la mettre hors compétition. Et le plus rapidement possible.

xXxXx

- Oooooh une bonne douche, que ça fais du bien ! s'exclama Brittany en se laissant tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

Santana, qui était allongée sur son lit, se tourna sur le côté et fit un petit sourire attendris en voyant la grande blonde apaisée, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et ne lâcha pas Brittany du regard.

- Tu me veux vraiment dans ton équipe ? demanda soudain la plus grande.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit l'hispanique. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas être dans mon équipe...

- Evidemment ! s'exclama Brittany en se redressant d'un coup. Tu es la seule à être venue me parler et puis je t'aime bien.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir, moi aussi je t'aime bien, dit Santana.

Elle aussi se mit à rougir, mais sa peau hâlée cachèrent ses rougeurs à la perfection.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement avec tendresse, sans se lâcher du regard.

xXxXx

_- Maman ? demanda une petite blonde d'environs 6 ans avec un grand sourire._

_- Oui mon cœur ? questionna l'interpeller en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle tenait en main._

_- Plus tard je serais une grande danseuse hyper connue, et tout les chanteurs me voudrons comme chorégraphe._

_La femme rigola et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille avec tendresse._

_- Je n'en doutes pas, Britt', dit-elle en souriant._

_La petite fit un énorme sourire et embrassa sa mère sur la joue._

xXxXx

Brittany laissa couler une larme, les yeux fixer sur la photo qu'elle tenait en main. La photo représentait sa mère et elle, quand elle avait six ans, devant la tour Eiffel, à Paris, le jour où elle avait décider qu'elle deviendrait la plus grande danseuse du monde.

Un jour qu'elle et ses parents étaient au restaurant, ils avaient assister à une représentation. Elle avait été émerveiller par tous ses gestes exécuter à la perfection, la musique en rythme et surtout - il faut le dire - les habits colorés et brillants des danseuses.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait décider de devenir danseuse et d'en faire son métier.

- Britt', tout vas bien ? demanda une voix en la sortant de ses souvenirs.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour voir Santana la regarder. Elle essuya ses larmes en reniflant légèrement.

- Oui, ça va, c'est juste que...

- Ta mère te manque ?

- Oui, murmura la blonde, les larmes menaçant de recouler.

La brune s'agenouilla sur le lit de la blonde et entoura sa taille avec ses bras. La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, fixant toujours la photo avec nostalgie.

- C'est toi ? demanda Santana en montrant la petite fille.

- Oui, j'avais six ans, c'est ce jour-là que ma passion pour la danse est arriver et ne m'a jamais quitter.

- Raconte-moi.

Brittany sourit et lui raconta, restant tendrement dans les bras de la brune.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Je sais que c'est court, mais je savais pas quoi mettre dans ce chapitre, et j'ai préférer couper ici avant de faire de la merde mdr_

_Vous avez aimez ? Détester ? Alors dites-le moi, c'est gratuit !_

_A la prochaine ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey !  
_

_Voilà le chapitre 3, qui constituera une grande partie de flash-back. Un nouveau personnage fait rapidement son apparition, enfin, je site juste son prénom._

_Vous aimez les moments guimauve ? Bon, tant mieux, parce que ce chapitre est très guimauve._

_J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas du retard !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_P.S : si vous vous attendez à du drama dans cette fic, passez votre chemin, je ne suis pas une fana de drama donc il n'y en aura pas._

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_J'avais six ans. Mon père était encore avec nous. Pendant les vacances d'été, son patron lui avait accordé un mois de vacances, et, un jour, sans que ma mère ou moi ne sot au courant de quoique ce soit, il nous demanda de faire nos valises pour deux semaines et nous emmena à l'aéroport.  
_

_Jusqu'à ce que nous atterrissions, il garda le silence, se contentant de nous sourire à chaque questions que nous lui posions._

_J'étais heureuse. C'était les premières vacances que je passait loin de ma ville natale, loin du reste de ma famille. Bien que je ne savais pas où nous allions, j'étais aussi excitée qu'une puce._

_Quand l'avion se posa, je me levais rapidement, ne m'empêchant pas de sauter partout. Quelques passagers me regardèrent avec un petit sourire, mais je me focalisais sur les questions que je posais à mon père._

_- Tu ne sauras rien, petit ange, me dit-il en souriant._

_Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en voyant mon air boudeur, ce qui me fit rigoler._

_Après une longue descente sur le tapis roulant jusqu'à l'aéroport, nous arrivions dans le hall. Je poussais un petit cri en entendant la voix de la femme dans les hauts parleurs annoncer notre destination. Paris._

_Je sautais de joie et allais prendre mes parents dans mes bras leur faire un gros câlin._

_- Ça te fais plaisir, petit ange ? me demanda mon père._

_- Oh oui ! m'exclamai-je._

_Il rigola, m'attrapa sous les bras et me fis tournoyer dans les airs. J'éclatais de rire, sous le regard tendre de maman, et il me serra fort contre lui._

_- Je t'aime, petit ange, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Je crois qu'il savait déjà que l'homme qu'il avait fais aller en prison le recherchais, et qu'il essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec maman et moi pour savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour nous, même de là-haut._

_- Je t'aime aussi, papa, dis-je._

_Il m'embrassa le front et se redressa, en tapant dans ses mains._

_- Allons-y, les vacances nous attendent !_

_Je sautillais de joie en suivant mes parents pour aller récupérer nos valises. J'attrapais la mienne, toute orange avec des photos de Lord Tubbington - mon chat - collés dessus. Je n'avais pas pu le prendre, alors je l'avais laisser à Marley, ma meilleure amie. Je savais qu'elle s'en occuperais bien._

_Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, pour aller appeler un taxi. Ce n'était pas comme chez nous, en Amérique. Les taxis n'étaient pas jaune et n'étaient pas aussi nombreux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas non plus tout le temps pour prendre des passagers. Mon père m'expliqua qu'ici, en France, nous ne pouvions avoir un taxi que sur réservation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mal organisés, ces français ! Pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas comme nous au lieu de s'embêter la vie ?_

_Un chauffeur de taxi chauve, avec un gros ventre, vint vers nous et nous demanda en un anglais approximatif si nous étions la famille Pierce. Mon père acquiesça et nous le suivîmes jusqu'au taxi. Je montais à l'arrière avec ma mère, pendant que papa et le chauffeur chargeaient les valises dans le coffre._

_- Tu es contente que nous passions nos vacances à Paris ? me demanda ma mère._

_- Oui, dis-je, mais je comprend rien à ce qu'ils disent.  
_

_Elle rigola._

_- Eux non plus ne comprenne pas tout ce que nous disons, mon cœur, me rassura-t-elle._

_Je souriais de toute mes dents et me calais plus dans le siège. Mon père monta à ce moment dans la voiture et dit un nom d'hôtel que j'oubliais à la seconde. La voiture quitta l'aéroport et nous voilà partit pour le centre de Paris._

_Nous passâmes devant la tour Eiffel et je m'extasiais sur la hauteur de l'architecture en métal. Ce n'était peut-être pas beau, mais ce que j'attendais le plus, c'était de la voir le soir, illuminée par des milliers de lumières multicolores. _

_Le taxi arriva à l'hôtel, un long moment après notre descente de l'avion. Il était immense, et tout blanc. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup le blanc, ça me rappelais trop l'hôpital. Et je détestais l'hôpital._

_Je descendis du taxi, et filais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il était tellement grand que j'avais peur de m'y perdre. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et la voix de ma mère se fit entendre au milieu du brouhaha de l'hôtel._

_- Ne pars plus comme ça, Britt', tu m'a fais peur, me dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi._

_- Désolée maman, dis-je, mais je voulais voir dedans, parce que dehors ça fais penser à un hôpital._

_Je fis une moue désolée en baissant la tête. Je l'entendis rigoler légèrement et elle me pris dans ses bras._

xXxXx

- J'avais déjà commencer la danse, continua la grande blonde. Et ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que grâce à ce voyage, ma passion pour la danse grandirait et ferait partis intégrante de ma vie.

Santana sourit. Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, entrecoupé seulement par leur respiration régulière.

Elles se trouvaient sur le lit de Santana, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, comme si elles étaient en couple.

xXxXx

_La première semaine passa rapidement, ponctuer par les sortie dans Paris._

_Le premier soir, nous allâmes directement devant la tour Eiffel. J'étais émerveiller de voir toute les lumière, embellissant l'immense tour. De jour, je n'aimais pas beaucoup, tout était gris et sans joie. Alors que le soir, les lumières rendait le tout magnifique et lui donnait un petit côté irréel. _

_Les soirs suivant, nous visitâmes tout les plus beau paysage de Paris. Nous achetâmes même des souvenirs dans les petits magasin._

_La veille de notre départ, papa voulut me faire une surprise. Il appela le taxi et nous conduisit devant un gigantesque restaurant chic et classe. Un des serveur nous installa à une table près d'un podium. Au début, je pensais que des chanteurs connus ou inconnus venait y faire des représentations, mais je me trompais._

_Nous commandâmes à manger, et le repas se déroula parfaitement bien. Je n'avais certes que six ans, mais j'étais plutôt calme comme petite fille._

_Au moment de commander le dessert, la salle s'était obscurcit, à part le podium, et une femme magnifique se posta au milieu._

_- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être venus aussi nombreux pour notre toute première représentation en France, dit-elle en Américains.  
_

_J'entendais une voix en fond sonores qui parlait français, ce qui me gêna._

_- C'est le traducteur, petit ange, me souffla mon père à l'oreille._

_Je hochais la tête en prêtant une oreille à ce que racontais la femme._

_J'aimais beaucoup sa tenue. Un body prêt du corps, blanc brillant, avec un collant blanc, et des talons haut blanc. Son maquillage était un peu trop prononcer, mais cela ne m'empêcha de la trouver magnifique._

_Elle annonça le nom d'une troupe que j'oubliais rapidement. Ce qu'il me resta en tête c'était ce que faisaient cette troupe. C'était des danseuse de cabaret._

_Pendant toute la représentation, je ne faisait que regarder, laissant même fondre ma glace favorite. Le spectacle était magnifique. Les danses avaient étaient parfaitement précises et professionnelle. Tout au long de la représentation, j'avais eu des étoiles dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte._

xXxXx

- C'est à partir de ce jour-là que je me suis dis que je ferais tout pour devenir la meilleure danseuse, finit Brittany.

Un silence plus long s'installa, confortable et sans aucune once de gêne.

- Et à cause de son patron, ma mère n'est pas là pour voir les progrès que je fournis... murmura-t-elle.

Santana resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la blonde, qui fondit en larmes.

- Shhhh, t'en fais pas, tu la reverras, lui dit-elle en la berçant doucement.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, enlacées, une expression sereine sur le visage.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 !  
_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexions internet, et faut dire que je sortais pratiquement tout les soirs u.u' J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas :)_

_Reviews avant de partir ?_

_A la prochaine ! :)_


End file.
